An experiment
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: A what if, What if Wynn said yes?(Actual story... is uh... on the forums..)( h t t p : / / )forums./index.php?/topic/24075-adventure-art-abdo minal-pain/


**So I usually don't post these sorts of things, these, 'what if it happened?' things…. But I can't stop thinking.. what if she went through with it..? First of all, the story would change drastically, second, her relationship with Wes, would just never happen, or if it did… she'd lie to him… It's M for a reason… y'know... the sex reason.. **

**SHUT UP**

**HERES THE LINK TO THE REAL STORY**

**ITS PRETTY MUCH PG13**

"Please, please tell me… what's wrong?" Her words don't get through to him, and it just hurts worse. She roars "Come ON! I…!" She just has no words, and it's making her mad. "I'm trying to help you! Just let me!" Maxwell's shaking. "What is this? What's this you're doing? Are you…?" Aw crab… She didn't have the courage to do it before, she didn't want to get caught, but to hell with that! He needs this! She drags him on his feet, she sees he's not wearing his coat, and she has to look again, it's just a thin white button up shirt. She groans, he's not even looking at her, crab she doesn't… but he… but…

"Damn it!" She squeezes him into a hug, dear creator she can hear his heart pounding, faster than one should. Oh maker, he hugs back, and doesn't let go, he won't let her. Oh please just let it end, her thoughts scream, because she just loves it, because she just adores every second he holds her there. She shouldn't, it's wrong, he left her to die here, he let her struggle, oh please, please let her hate this, just this one thing.

Though she just melts into him, and it seems like forever, seems like she had cried a little through it, but it just goes on. When it ends, it feels too soon, but even so, she slides away from him, only to be held onto.

He just won't let go. She glares up at him. "Just…let me.." Let him..? What's he—His arms go around her waist, and pulls her closer. "N-no, listen, I'm not… I'm not interested… I don't…care like that.." "Shhh… It'll be over soon… just…pity me..?" She bites her lip, her hesitation making him act, pushing the question into an answer. She gasps, his mouth on her neck, warm, wet, unwanted, but she lets him. She lets him slip her out of the wolf's pelt, and lets him feel at her rump, lets him press himself against her.

Dear lord, what is she doing..? She hisses at his nips, and melds into his kiss. Treatment she's known, maybe kind of liked, maybe missed. It's wrong, she knows it! The words carve into her mind, burn her chest. She can't take it, she can't keep going, not like this. "St-Stop… " She gasps as he pulls from the kiss. He has her up against a tree, purple and red marks cover any part that isn't covered by the flimsy clothes she wears. She can't… "Th-There's no way we can do this… n-no…" He whines, nearly covering her with his body. She's so tiny he thinks, there's no way she could stop me, even if she tried.. _It's wrong though_, his thoughts burn.

Almost like they weren't his, as if, he was forced to think that way. "Shhh… please…please…just a little more…" He wraps her up into him, and it makes it impossible for her not to feel him, how much he wants this. Crab.. what can she do… can she really rip his heart out… why couldn't she have just said no and left…? Now they were already in the middle of it, and she feels like she couldn't leave. Wynn is already flustered, already ready to dive right into whatever he has in store. _No! _Her mind screams, and it burns like a hot iron bar in her brain. She yelps, clinging to the man. "I-It hurts, it hurts..!" He loosens his hug, fear of injuring her.

And then it hits him, who has this power now? Who's had this power? The thoughts that weren't his… He grins, looking out into the trees, Wynn almost crying in pain, squeezing close to him. "Someone is watching.." And she looks up at him, and begins to say something, but he cuts her off, pulling her into a deep kiss. She resists only lightly before melting. It burns, through both of them, and it hurts, it grinds, it boils, but he soothes her pain through natural painkillers. Somehow her bottoms are around her knees, and his pants had dropped. "C-come on… don't… we.." His plan out in the open, she panics, not sure what she wants, so confused, and so worried about… what may happen afterward…

He sweeps her off the ground, holding her against the tree. "You… You stayed… when everyone left… while everyone hated me… Th-they…" He leans into her. Oh creator he's crying again.. What have they done to break such a big spirit… Pity, that's all it is, that's all he expects, even when he wants more than that, even when he knows he'll never have that love. He's a horrible person, and yet she looks at him with sorrowful eyes, true worry. He shouldn't, and yet he's going forward, still begging.

She holds his face, making him look at her. "Don't love me, just don't, because I'll never love you." She whispers. "Too late…" And he's in. She jumps at the strange, new, warm thing in her. He doesn't move, he just lets it sit there. His guilt gushes out of him, and he sobs, crying in her, squeezing her. He can't fake he doesn't feel the trickle of blood running down his leg, and so he just holds her, and cries. "I'm sorry… I-I'm so so…s-so sorry.." He's falling apart, right in front of her. The wolf groans, wondering what the fuss is about… isn't this what he wanted…? She feels a little light, leaning on him. "H-Hurry up…I won't last… If you're gun t'do iss y'got uh makin uur ahuh giit t'feel that reeleez too…" She shakes, nuzzling his chest. Her jet black hair covers most of her face, which he pushes out of the way. He kisses her after wiping his face of tears, only to have them pour down his cheeks again. Such a crybaby, Wynn's thoughts laugh, pulling him in. He's moving, and pulls back to let the girl cling. She makes no sound besides an occasional whine or grunt. Only at the end she opens her mouth to moan. He presses up against her in a sudden shiver of movement, she can't take it, she can't, and it's just too much. Even when slumped on him, she feels worn out, so just tired.

And there he is. Wilson, in all his new fancy suit and top hat, crazier than ever, eyes wide, and filled with hate, but he just stands there. Wynn sees him, before passing out, before realizing pride, and shame.

**So thats it, there are no continuations or anything. This is just a bit of a test run. Sorry, I don't really write a lot of sex involving stories, but, sometimes these things happen... **


End file.
